


Rules of Engagement

by LittleMissNicap



Series: Cabenoah Universe [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Engagement, F/F, POV Alternating, Romance, flirt, lady loving, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNicap/pseuds/LittleMissNicap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Alex let the SVU squad in on a well kept secret... then celebrate their engagement privately after dinner. Four shot. (Chocolate and Glasses/Cabenoah universe; Story #3 in a series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My muse decided I needed to write this 4 shot story regarding the Instagram photo of Mariska and Stephanie at the grand opening of Rouge NY to add to the Cabenoah universe instead of working on either 'Forbidden' or 'ISBY'... and anyone that writes knows you always listen to your muse otherwise they throw a tantrum and abandon you :-S. As usual, it will alternate between POV's starting with Olivia before changing to Alex in the following chapter, then back again. FYI: it will start at a T rating for the first 2 chapter before definitely increasing to M rated for the last 2 chapters ;-). The Instagram picture has been added to the Pinterest board regarding this 'universe', as has another item mentioned in this chapter for those readers interested :-) Link is on my lookup ;-)
> 
> I hope readers enjoy and please let me know what you think :-)

Seeing a newly vacated parking space on the busy street, I indicate and quickly pull in before cutting the engine to my vintage Mustang, then turn to face Alex.

Lost in thought, it takes a moment before she registered that we've reached as close as was can to our destination after finishing work a little earlier than normal. From behind her blacked framed glasses, my fiancée looks at me with a full, toothy smile and I know she's as excited as I feel right now... and perhaps with the same tiny hint of nervous too.

"You ready?" I ask, reaching my hand over and placing it on top of hers with a reassuring squeeze.

Without a word, Alex turns her hand over so we are palm to palm and interlaces her fingers with mine. She returns the gentle squeeze before raising our combined hands and places a lingering kiss on the back of my hand.

"Then we'd better get moving if we want to pick Noah up from day care and have some family time before we get ready for dinner," I prompt as Alex lowers our hands down.

"Ok," Alex replies, reluctantly letting my hand go.

I exit the car and make my way around to the passenger side to open the door. Alex told me not long after we began our relationship, that when I did this... hold the door open for her, that is... she knew I was the one for her. I asked her what she meant by that and she replied because if anyone else ever held open the door for her... whether it be a car, elevator, office or entrance door... it would rile her so much. Whereas when I held the door open for her, it didn't rile her in the least. In fact, she said it made her feel special and loved. I told Alex without a moment's hesitation that she was very special and very much loved.

Alex gets out of the car and once I have locked it, she links her arm through mine and we make our way a little further up the street.

We got the call we've been waiting for since the day we adopted Noah.

It takes less than a minute to arrive at our destination, and once again I hold open the door for Alex.

"Thankyou," Alex says with a smile as she enters.

She waits for me to enter as well and re-links her arm though mine as we approach the young man and middle age woman quietly chatting to each other.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the counter questions when we reach the counter.

I nod, "The owner of the store is expecting us."

"She's just on the phone right now. Can I tell her who's waiting?"

Alex glances at me lovingly before addressing the sales assistant, "The soon-to-be Cabot-Benson's."

The woman gives us a smile and disappears behind the door. The young man tries his best to discreetly watch us in hope of making a sale while Alex and I look at the items on display in the counter to pass the time. Unfortunately for the young man, we have no intention of buying anything on display because our purchases have already been accounted for. The sound of the door buzzer echoes around the small space and the young man's attention is diverted to the older gentleman that's just entered.

"Robyn won't be a moment..." the woman reappears and holds the door open, "But she would like you to both come this way with me."

I don't mask my confusion at the request and nor does Alex.

The woman gives us another smile, "She just thought you might like some privacy, but if you're more comfortable out here-"

"No, no! It's just..." Alex tries to explain our similar reactions, "We weren't expecting...  _this_."

The woman leans closer and whispers almost conspiratorially, "Special customers get special treatment."

She indicates for us to come behind the counter and follow her. Alex unlinks her arm from mine so she can squeeze past, and I follow just a step behind her. My hand automatically rests on the small of Alex's back as we follow the woman down the corridor. The woman stops at an open door on right side of the corridor and motions for us to go through. Inside, there is a cosy 2 seater maroon leather chesterfield sofa and a matching single seat; a narrow coffee table with a vase of colourful blooms; a couple of different framed watercolours and rural landscape prints on the wall; and a large gilt framed oval wall mirror.

Alex sits down and I sit beside her, to her left, and we wait. I can't help turning my head to right slightly and studying Alex's profile during this moment of privacy. Then again, I take the time to look at Alex at every available opportunity because I know it makes her smile. Sometimes I wonder if she can feel me watching her? As if on cue, I watch as the corner of Alex's mouth turns upwards. I reach my right hand out and brush a loose tendril of hair back behind Alex's ear before my fingertips trail down the column of her neck. Alex swallows reflexively, then crosses her left knee over her right, revealing the tiniest hint of lace from her thigh high nude pantyhose peeking out from underneath her pencil skirt.

Oh geez.

Now  _I'm_  the one to swallow reflexively.

Waiting until after dinner tonight to make love is going to be torturous, and I have a sneaking suspicion that Alex isn't going to make things easy for me.

Thank goodness Robyn enters the room at that moment, otherwise I'd have my hand buried between Alex's thighs right now... or my head.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting," Robyn takes a seat in the single leather chair opposite us. She places a rectangular velvet tray on the coffee table that separates her chair and the sofa Alex and I are sitting on and slides it across to us. On the velvet tray sit a pair of closed black leather jewellery boxes, each have a single upper case letter in a cursive script embossed in gold leaf on the top. One with the letter ' _A_ ', the other with the letter ' _O_ '.

Our custom made engagement and wedding rings.

Most people would assume that Alex would by me something from 5th Avenue... something expensive from the world renowned jewellery companies like Cartier, Tiffany and Co, Bulgari, De Beers or maybe even Harry Winston. Believe me, she offered to... and I know she could afford it, but I didn't want that. I wanted something that represented _us_... something that was a little bit of her, a little bit of me, and even a little bit of Noah as well. When I explained this to Alex the day we got engaged, which was also the day we adopted Noah, she said it would take a little while to get something custom made. I said I didn't care and that it would be worth waiting for. So while we decided exactly what we wanted our rings to look like, we purchased our engagement necklaces at Robyn's jewellery store. When we told Robyn what we were planning on doing, she offered to help us with the design and to personally create the engagement rings for us.

Alex and I share a glance before opening our respective jewellery boxes.

Inside the velvet lined cubes sit a platinum ring with a round cut central diamond, 2 trillion cut sapphires on either side, surrounded with pavé set diamonds. The wedding rings are plain shaped platinum bands that fit around the engagement rings snugly. I remove the rings to examine them more closely.

The engagement ring is engraved on the inside with the word ' _TOGETHER_ ', and the wedding ring with the word ' _FOREVER_ '.

They are everything I wanted them to be: 3 main stones to each represent our family of 3; triangular stones to again represent the 3 of us; a blue stone each to represent Alex by her eyes, me as a 'girl in blue', and combined as Noah's eyes seeing he is visually a combination of the both of us.

Alex goes to put her ring on her left ring finger but I hastily place my hand over hers to stop her.

"May I?" I ask with a slight waiver.

Alex nods, "As long as I get to do the same to you?"

"Of course!" I respond.

We place the rings back in their boxes and exchange them. With slightly shaky hands, I remove the engagement ring from Alex's box and take a calming breath before I slowly slip the ring on her left ring finger. If this is how shaky my hands are just putting on Alex's engagement ring, how will they be when I put her wedding ring on when we get married?

The ring looks absolutely perfect on Alex and I lean over and kiss her on lips.

I can't help noticing that Alex's hand is trembling as much as mine was as she slips my engagement ring on. For some reason it reassures me that she's feeling the same way I am. Alex's eyes dart down to my mouth before she leans in and kisses me. We take a few more moments to admire our rings before we remove them and place them back inside their respective boxes.

Robyn is stunned to say the least, "You're not going to wear them now?"

"Not just for the moment." Alex sees the puzzled look Robyn is giving us and clarifies for the jeweller as we stand up, "We're surprising a few close friends with our engagement tonight. Even though we've been engaged for almost 2 months now, only one other person knows... apart from yourself, of course."

Robyn calls back over her shoulder as the 3 of us head back towards the store to pay for the rings, "Ah! So, a big celebration then?"

"Oh yeah! We'll  _definitely_  be celebrating our engagement long into the night!" I smirk, my hand moving from the small of Alex's back to give her ass a squeeze.


	2. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Stephanie is wearing a red jumpsuit in the picture that's the inspiration for this 4 shot story, but I've taken a tiny morsel of writing creativity and altered it to be a knee length dress ;-). Also, the people in the background of the picture don't exist in this story. This chaper is Alex's POV with a tiniest hint of M rating for a particular paragraph. Next chapter, I guarantee the rating will increase ;-).
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think :-)

As I go to open the apartment door, I look back over my shoulder and give Olivia, who's moving from the the kitchen to pick up Noah off the floor near the sofa, the cheekiest smile I can muster.

Why?

Because not only does Olivia know I'm not wearing a bra under my red dress... she found  _that_  out when I asked her to zip me up and saw my bare back... Liv also just realised moments ago I'm not wearing any underwear either when her hands were kneading my ass while she kissed me. She gave me a look after ending the kiss, and before she could verbalise the question I knew she wanted to ask, I said in my most sultry voice that I know that makes Olivia weak at the knees: _'matching bra and panties tonight'_.

I heard the soft guttural sound rumbling in the back of Olivia's throat and watched as her eyes dilated at the revelation. Olivia's hands moved from my ass to my hips in order to grip the sides of my dress. She peered over my shoulder to where Noah was preoccupied with his building blocks near the sofa, then back to me before she began to inch the hem of the fabric skywards, one bunched handful at a time. She almost had me exposed... just 2 more handfuls would have done it... but then came the sharp knock at the door. The guttural moan was instantly replaced with a grunt of frustration because she couldn't do a damn thing.

It wouldn't take a nuclear physicist to figure out Liv wants to forego the formalities of this dinner and skip to our own private celebration in the bedroom ever since we picked up our rings. To be completely honest, so do I... but we thought this dinner, under the guise of an apartment warming party, would be the best way to tell everyone in the squad of our engagement. Everyone, all at the same time, noone complaining that they were the last to know or that someone else found out before them. Granted, someone does know that we're engaged, but they aren't part of the SVU squad and they have been sworn to secrecy.

I see Olivia bend down to pick up Noah off the floor and I squeeze my thighs together to relieve the building pressure. It wouldn't have taken much effort from Olivia to make me come... her fingers inside me... her lips on my lower lips... her tongue working her magic on my clit... I could have come silently and none of our guests... Jesus Christ, I'm supposed to be answering the door!

Hastily, I open the door and greet the first of our guest, "Don! Eileen! Come in!"

Once they are inside the apartment, Eileen hands me over a basket of various sweet and savoury preserves she's made on behalf of herself and Donald. They're leaving on their world cruise next week and we won't be seeing them for at least 6 months. Initially, Olivia took it hard when Cragen informed the squad he was retiring. It wasn't unexpected, and yet in some respects, it was. Captain Donald Cragen had been at SVU since before I was assigned after the Morris Commission, and even before Olivia got her detective shield. Liv took it even harder than Elliott's sudden departure, but I can understand why it shook Olivia's foundations seeing Don has been that somewhat fatherly figure in her life that she never had. Cragen was that colleague you assumed that because they had been there for what seemed to be forever, that they would always be there forever. The one good thing: Don gave us a month to get used to the idea that he was retiring before he put in his papers. During this past month, Olivia and I have gotten to know Eileen more and we know she makes Don happy.

Olivia approaches with Noah on her hip, "I think someone's going to like trying some new PB and J flavors, aren't you little man?"

Noah suddenly becomes very shy and buries his head in the curve of Olivia's neck while clinging to Liv for what can only be described as dear life. We've come to realise he always does this when we greet someone 'new' - even though he's met Donald and Eileen a few times before - but after a time he'll come back out of his shell and be himself again. Maybe he thinks we're going to give him over to the 'new' person just like his past foster families did? It breaks my heart to think that's what could be going through Noah's little head, but hopefully in time he'll learn that Olivia and I will  _never_  hand him over to someone else because he's our son.

Just as I place the basket down on the sofa table, there's another knock on the door. Olivia and I greet John Munch, who promptly hands over a bag containing a Challah loaf, a bag of salted peanuts, and a box of our favourite mixed assorted chocolates. Liv and I exchange a knowing look... those chocolates will come in handy later this evening.

Before we can even thank him, John explains, "It's a Jewish tradition to give bread, salt and sugar for a housewarming gift. Bread, so that you shall never know hunger... salt, so your lives shall always have flavour... and sugar, so your lives shall always have sweetness."

While John retired from SVU just before we adopted Noah, it honestly wasn't as much of a shock for either myself or Olivia. Being the EADA of Manhattan's SVU, I heard from Olivia that John was looking at his options with his mandatory retirement looming. So when the EADA of the DA's Investigation Unit came and asked me about a soon-to-retire Sergeant from SVU applying for a position, I didn't have to embellish my opinion. I told the EADA that John Munch was the ideal candidate with his numerous years of experience at not only SVU, but also his years working Homicide in Baltimore. While he would be he NYPD's loss, he would certainly be the DA's gain.

Just a few minutes pass before there's another knock on the door. It's Fin, Amanda and Nick, each carrying a bottle of wine. Sadly, Fin and Amanda are the SVU detectives on call tonight. Here's hoping that the criminals hold off on their depraved crimes for just a few hours, but we know that's never likely to happen.

I play hostess and get beverages prepared for everyone and check on our dinner while Olivia shows everyone the nickel tour with Noah still on her hip. Just as everyone returns to the dining table, there's another knock on the door. Thankfully Fin opens to door to allow Rafael Barba in, carrying a large basket filled with various coffees, teas and cookies.

While I prepare a scotch for Barba, Olivia sidles up beside me and whispers, "He should be here by now."

I take Noah from Olivia and pass her Rafael's drink, "He'll be here. He promised, remember?"

Olivia leans over and kisses me on the corner of my mouth, then kisses Noah's temple before taking Barba his drink. Noone knows that we have another guest at our dinner, but to not invite him would've been rude. Neither Olivia or I have any idea how the squad will react, but I guess we'll find out soon because there's a knock at the door now. As Olivia moves to the door, I see the various confused looks on everyone's features.

Amanda's muttered comment to Barba says it all, "He's tall."

"Like _that's_  a skill set," Rafael replies sarcastically before downing his scotch in one gulp.

Obviously the squad weren't expecting Trevor Langan to join us for dinner tonight by the shared glances, raised eyebrows and mutterings. Being a defense attorney, the squad still see him as the enemy. However, for Olivia and myself... and Noah too... Trevor has been an ally, and has become a friend.

"Trevor's brought us some herb, garlic, and chili infused cooking oils!" Olivia holds up 3 bottles in her hands. I know Olivia loves them because she loves to cook.

"And I've also brought a little something for Noah," Trevor produces a yellow and red dump truck from behind his back.

"Noah... look!" I prompt as Noah's buried his face in the curve of my neck. "Trevor's got you a present!"

A few moments pass before Noah lifts his head and looks. I see his beautiful blue eyes widen and his bottom jaw drop a little.

"Noah, can you say 'thankyou'?" Olivia asks as she hands Trevor a glass of spirits.

Noah nods solemnly, " _T'ank-ooo._ "

I place Noah down then Olivia hands him the new toy. With the truck firmly in his grasp, Noah toddles over near the sofa and begins filling the truck with his blocks.

Olivia heads back towards the kitchen, "Alex, what would you like to drink?"

An innocent enough question, but actually a secret cue to get us to pull off this little surprise. Hiding behind the wall partition that separates the kitchen from the living area, I open the drawer and take out our engagement rings from my ring box while Olivia pours the both of us a glass of our preferred red and keeps an eye on all of our guests from her vantage point at the kitchen bench. Our wedding rings are in Olivia's ring box hidden in our bedroom for the time being. I slip on my own ring and Olivia does the same with hers and we share a brief kiss. Olivia places her left hand on my back and I keep my left hand by my side and we return to the dining table with our drinks in our right hands.

I place my wine glass down on the table, "We'll get this out of the way before any interruptions may occur. First and foremost, thankyou all for coming tonight. It means a lot to Olivia and myself for you all to be here."

Olivia adds, "Alex and I have to admit that we asked everyone to join us for this dinner not only to have a little apartment warming party... and maybe have a low key celebration of our adopting of Noah... we also asked you all here to let you know that Alex and I are getting married."

We both hold our left hands as everyone takes turns to congratulate us. We've both wondered how the squad would take it and we're both pleased they they've taken it so well. How they'll react to the fact we've kept it from them for about 2 months... well, I guess we'll find out soon enough.

Nick lets out a low whistle, "That's some serious bling!"

I nod, "Custom made."

"Custom made? That would've taken some time," John comments.

"About 2 months by my calculations," Trevor says as he takes a sip from his glass. "Congratulations...  _again_."

Placing her hand once again on my upper back, Olivia and I exchange broad grins with each other, then with Trevor and I can't help giggling. As I throw my head back and laugh, I know it will only take moments before the penny drops for someone but I think it's amusing that the most unliked person in the room is the one that's known of mine and Liv's engagement the longest.

"You knew?!" Rafael asks with a hint of accusation to his tone.

Nonplussed, Trevor shrugs, "I was there when Alex asked Olivia to marry her, then they swore me to secrecy until they were ready to let everyone else know. In exchange, Alex and Olivia have been sworn to secrecy regarding something until I'm ready to let everyone else know...  _poco hombre_."

Being privy to the information, it's not hard for Olivia and myself to figure out Rafael is annoyed that his new boyfriend didn't tell him about our engagement. But as Trevor hinted at, he and Rafael aren't ready to let people know they're dating because it's only been a couple of months since their relationship began. Just like Trevor did for us, we will keep his and Rafael's secret. Also, Trevor was correct in informing the squad that I asked Olivia to marry me.

When we filled out the adoption papers, we couldn't decide who's last name it should be for Noah to take, so we settled on Cabot-Benson. As for Noah's middle name, we decided that he should retain a connection to his biological mother, Ellie Porter, so we decided our son should be named Noah Porter Cabot-Benson. As Trevor looked over the paperwork, it hit me that while Noah would have both of mine and Olivia's last names, Liv and I wouldn't have the same last names. We'd been together for a few years now and while the location... a court room within the New York County Family Court on Lafayette... wasn't the most romantic setting, the timing felt right to me. I turned to Olivia and without any hesitation, I asked her to marry me. She was stunned silent and I began rambling on about not having a ring at that very moment but I could buy one for her wherever she wanted, name dropping all the renowned jewllery houses I could think of off the top of my head. Olivia's voice was so quiet and disbelieving as she said in response,  _'You want to marry me?!'_. I replied,  _'I want you to be my wife, Noah to be our son, and for the 3 of us to be Cabot-Bensons so we can be a family'..._ and Olivia said yes to me.

All of a sudden, I feel Olivia's hand on my ass and before I can chastise her, her lips claim mine in a hungry kiss. The clapping, cheers and wolf whistles echo in my ears as Olivia's tongue enters my mouth. It's the most public display of affection we've ever done in front of the squad in all the time Liv and I have been together, but it's not every day you tell your friends and colleagues you've been secretly engaged for the last couple of months.

Noah interrupts and abruptly ends our heated moment by wanting to be picked up. Olivia hoists our son up onto her hip and I know the rest of this dinner party's celebrations will be subdued. However, I swipe the tip of my tongue along my top lip and give Olivia a sultry look to remind her that after everyone has left and Noah's gone to sleep, we will continue celebrating privately long into the night.


	3. Olivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Olivia's POV and is definitely M rated. Next chapter (the final chapter to this 4 shot) will be Alex's POV and will also be M rated for lady loving.
> 
> I hope readers enjoy this new chapter and please let me know your thoughts :-)

With Noah dressed in a zebra stripe sleep suit sitting on Alex's lap, I listen as she reads aloud a page from Dr Suess's  _'Sleep Book'_  while I finish stacking the dishwasher. It was disheartening that Amanda and Fin had to leave about 15 minutes after we told the squad of our engagement, but the rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Barba forgave Langan after everyone else had left, and Alex and I reassured them that we would keep tight lipped about their relationship until they were ready to disclose. While it was nice to be secretly engaged for as long as we were, it was also nice to finally tell everyone. Everyone in the squad was and is so supportive of my and Alex's relationship, and we're grateful for it.

Although... I sometimes can't help wondering how Elliott would have reacted to the news of our engagement, or our relationship for that matter. Two strong women that have dated men in the past, women as well, in a committed and loving relationship? He never attempt to mask his feelings regarding the LGBTQAI community, a community that Alex and I have been a part of all our lives. He was also a bundle of contridictions from time to time. He'd make little comments about me not seeing anyone, but when I did reveal I was dating someone when I was eventually comfortable enough to do so, he'd always say something along the lines of I could do better than that person I was seeing. Then there was that case we investigated where a container full of frozen egg cells was stolen from a laboratory... just before Sealview. He felt the need to point out that he had his kids  _'the old fashioned way'_  when I asked him if he knew what those couples went through to get those embryos. I told him right to his face that some people weren't as blessed as  _he_  was. But when he found out I'd been turned down for adoption, he reversed his attitude and let me know that he'd support me having a child whichever way I wanted. Elliott Stabler's been out of my life for a number of years now and the last I heard he had moved to California with Kathy and Eli about 6 months after he put in his papers. So I guess I'll never know... not that it worries me any longer.

On the flip side, Alex's been in and out my life for a number of years and she's been in it permanently since Elliott's retirement. I might have been turned down for adoption all those years ago because I wasn't seen as prime parent material, but Alex and time have made all the difference. I'm no longer single, I do have any extended family support system with Alex's family, and I don't work all hours these days being a Sergeant.

Thank goodness for Judge Linden and Trevor Langan because Alex, Noah and myself are now a family... and I know for sure that I'm truly blessed!

I close and start the dishwasher then return to the sofa. Since the day we fostered Noah, we have always read him a book before bed to establish a routine for him. Sitting down next to Alex and Noah on Alex's right side, my left arm drapes across the back of sofa as I snuggle that little bit closer to my fiancée and son. I can't resist threading my hand through Alex's silky blonde hair at the back of her head as she continues to read. Alex turns her head slightly and gives me a flirty smile as she turns the page. In return, I purse my lips and blow her a silent kiss. As much as I want things to move to our bedroom so Alex and I can celebrate intimately, we won't forego Noah's routine. We had briefly considered hiring Lucy Huston, one of Noah's day care teachers, to babysit for the evening but Alex and I decided against it.

"Liv?" Alex whispers.

I hum in response.

"He's asleep," she indicates Noah and closes the book.

Getting to my feet, I pick up Noah from Alex's lap. He whimpers a small protest but he settles almost immediately as we head for his room. We each give Noah a tiny kiss and whisper a  _'goodnight'_  and  _'sweet dreams'_  before tucking him into his newly converted toddler bed and placing his fluffy caramel teddy bear within reach. Alex switches on the video baby monitor just before we switch off the light, exit the room and pull the door closed. The monitor is more for our peace of mind than for Noah's safety these days but we're glad we caught his climbing antics in the act during our weekend getaway than through an unexpected injury in the early hours of the morning.

Alex attempts to guide me to the bedroom but I stop in my tracks. She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in silent questioning.

"I'll be back in a moment. I just want to check I've locked up properly," I reassure her.

"Don't be too long," Alex kisses my cheek.

I watch in rapt fascination as Alex sashays towards our bedroom. Oh yes, she's  _definitely_  put an extra swing in her hips. Once Alex closes our bedroom door, I hastily check that I've locked up and grab the box of mixed assorted chocolates that Munch gave us from the kitchen. There's only 6 left from the usual 16 after we shared them with our dinner guests. A sacrifice worth making to be perfectly honest and as luck would have it, the ones that remain are all Dark Fudge Truffles.

Entering the bedroom, I see Alex without her high heels standing in front of the antique floor length standing mirror, running a hand over her dress to smooth out the creases. From past experience I know that Alex is watching my every move in the mirror's reflection. I place the box of chocolates on the bedside table beside my reading glasses for...  _later_. I note that there are none of our toys laid out on the bed during the short time we've been apart. I had wondered if Alex might have wanted us to use either our strapless strap on dildo with or without a small harness, a standard vibrator or even a mini vibe, but it looks like she just wants us for the time being... and I have no problem with that.

I toe off my shoes and remove my light coat before I cross the room and press up against Alex's back. Moving Alex's curtain of blonde hair to the left side with my hand, I inhale deeply near the curve of her neck. Her alluring scent floods my nostrils and I know my arousal is beginning to grow. My lips descend on her neck and I can't help nibbling the soft skin that it meets. I wrap my arms around Alex's lithe body, making our bodies press flush against each other as my lips pause at her earlobe. Just as I notice that Alex has removed her large drop earrings, she purposefully tilts her pelvis backwards so her ass presses and grinds against my centre.

Taking the moment to refresh both our memories, I murmur, "You've been teasing me  _all_  evening. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself under the table during dessert in particular."

"You trapped my hand between your legs. I'm surprised you were able to keep a straight face."

"I had to trap your hand otherwise you would have shoved your hand down my slacks then my panties with the squad just feet away!"

Her eyes meet mine in the mirror, "Guilty as charged...  _Sergeant_ Benson."

Resting my chin on her shoulder, I ask the question that's been playing on my mind all evening, "Are you really not wearing panties tonight, Ms Cabot? Or are you just wearing Spanx and you successfully got me all hot and bothered?"

Alex's smile turns sly, "You nearly found out before everyone arrived, so... why don't you take the time to find out now?"

My hands move to Alex hips and I gather a handful of red fabric in each. In the mirror's reflection, we both watch fixated as more and more of Alex's thighs are revealed while the hem of her dress lazily inches upwards. I can feel Alex inhaling and exhaling more deeply in order to keep control but I know my fiancée is getting as aroused as I am. With just one more handful of fabric to go, I intentionally pause.

Alex eventually stammers, "W-what are you waiting for?"

"I want to see you shiver with antici..." I pause, my lips resting on the shell of her ear. I know it's not quite how the line goes in  _'Rocky Horror'_  but I don't care right now. Alex teased me and I'm  _not_  going to let her get away with it. Why should I? We can both play dirty when we want to. My hands re-grip the bunched dress fabric but I still make not effort to continue. I know for a fact that Alex is now holding her breath yet I can feel her heart and my own beating rapidly like a military drum tattoo. Alex swallows and she finally lets out a shaky breath. It mightn't be a shiver but it's good enough her me, "... _pation_!"

I gently nip Alex's earlobe to distract her as I pull up the last bit of fabric.

Oh fuck! She _wasn't_  lying. Completely smooth and bare.

"Told you," Alex says huskily, clearly able to read my inner thoughts. "Matching bra and panties tonight."

Even though her hips are slim, the hem of Alex's dress doesn't fall when I move my right hand down and begin to trace the outline of small peace sign low on her right hip. I'm sure it would be a different story if the dress was satin or some other slippery material. Mesmerised by what we both see in the reflection, Alex practically purrs as I move my index finger from her tattoo to lightly run up and and down her slit a couple of times before I resume circling her tattoo again, "You  _could_  have been lying."

Alex doesn't bother to hide her exasperation as she glares at me via the mirror, "Olivia! Did you not see my back when you zipped me up?! No bra!"

My response is given with a shrug of my shoulders, "You  _could_  have been wearing Spanx and that silicone stick on bra I know you have. In fact, how do I know you're not wearing that bra right now?"

Before Alex can answer, I slip my middle finger between her folds and I'm immediately met with warm slickness. My dip my finger inside her opening... barely... before I move it back up to lazily circle Alex's clit. My eyes flick up to see that Alex is utterly focused on the goings on between her legs. Whether she is conscious of it or not, Alex has tilted her pelvis forward so my circling would have more pressure on her bundle of nerves. I instantly remove my finger and resume tracing the peace tattoo, much to Alex's chagrin.

"I guess you need to investigate further? Strip search me or something along those lines?" Alex sighs.

It's an obvious attempt to move things along, but I haven't  _quite_  finished teasing my beautiful fiancée yet. I grin, "Well, you were  _always_  one to want more evidence,  _Counsellor_. So I think I should."

Alex places her hands on her hips, rolls here eyes and glares at me in the mirror to express her annoyance.

Taking advantage of the situation, I ask, "Sweetheart? Would you please keep your hands there so your dress doesn't fall down? I need both hands hands to unzip you."

I know Alex will, but I opt to... encourage... her. I trail my fingertip from Alex's tattoo and down to her smooth mound before cupping her with my hand. Once again I slip my middle between Alex's folds and begin circling her clit, coating it with her arousal. Alex tilts her head to look back over her right shoulder and I know she wants to be kissed. Our mouths come together and as my tongue makes contact with hers, I slip my finger inside her as far as I can. I hear the sudden sharp inhaled breath from Alex's nose which is immediately replaced with a throaty moan of pleasure. As I end our kiss, I remove my finger from Alex to a groan of protest. I hold up my hand to show Alex the arousal glistening in the bedroom light.

"That's a  _whole_  lot of evidence right there," I mischievously taunt with a whisper before I pop the arousal coated digit in my mouth to clean it. Well I wouldn't want to soil Alex's dress, would I?

Removing the finger from my mouth, I kiss Alex again, allowing her a tiny taste of herself for the time being.

I take a tiny step back and begin to upzip Alex's dress.

One.

Tooth.

At.

A.

Time.

"Liv!" Alex growls in chastisement after about half a minute of drawn out torture.

With our eyes reconnecting in the mirror, I unzip the rest of her dress in an instant and snake both of my hands through the opened back and around to caress her abdomen. I'm tempted to draw random patterns on her flesh with my fingertips and prolong this even further, but I think I'd be pushing my luck so I'll save that for another time. As I lick the column of Alex's neck, my hands travel up to cup her soft breasts and I feel her nipples harden under my palms. In fact, her whole body has just rippled with goose flesh and it makes me grin wickedly. I brush the pads of my fingertip over Alex's hardened nipples before pinching them lightly between my thumbs and index fingers.

"I can  _feel_  you're not wearing your stick on bra... but I think  _visual_  evidence is definitely required."

I don't wait for a reply as I remove my hands from Alex's breasts so I can push the dress off her shoulders and down her arms. With the dress pooled around Alex's elbows and forearms, and Alex helping hold up the hem with her hands on her hips, I see Alex's skin erupt in goose flesh again. I kiss the ball of her shoulder as we both look at her near naked body in the mirror. My hands cup and gently knead her breasts once more, paying particular attention to her dusty pink nipples.

" _No_  panties...  _no_  bra...  _no_  toys on the bed... and I already know you're  _so_  very aroused right now," I state. I don't voice how aroused I am, but it would be safe to say I'm as turned on as Alex is right now from the incessant throb that's been building. "The evidence points to just  _one_  thing, Counsellor."

"Which is?" Alex croaks out.

"You want us to celebrate our engagement by making love... all night long."

Alex turns to face me, slipping the dress off her arms and letting the fabric fall to the floor. She steps out of it and takes a few steps backwards until she's got her back pressed up against the bedroom wall. Alex beckons me over with a curl of her finger and I waste no time closing the space between us. I kiss her hungrily and Alex responds with enthusiasm but she places her hands on my shoulders and pushes down on them. She ends the kiss and eyes dart downwards making it perfectly clear she wants me to get down on my knees.

I scatter a line of kisses down her neck and body, making sure to pay both her breasts and nipples extra attention. I'm probably going to regret not kneeling on a pillow or cushion later on, but I take comfort in the fact that our bedroom floor in our new apartment is carpeted and not polished floorboards or ceramic floor tiles like our old apartments. I can see Alex's clit is begging for attention but I place an open mouth kiss on Alex's bare folds to tide her over. I place my left hand on Alex's hip to steady her against the wall. With my right hand, I hook Alex's left knee over my right shoulder for better access. I press my tongue inside her opening, pushing in as deep as I can, over and over again. The little noises that Alex makes are utter music to my ears. I'd tongue fuck Alex until she came if she let me, but I know she wants and needs more.

Replacing my tongue with my index and middle fingers of my right hand, I slowly bury the digits with Alex's core until she's adjusted to the fuller sensation. I keep a dedicated rhythm of pumping and curling, alternating between them on every thrust. As soon as my lips seal around Alex's clit, her hands weave through my hair and cradle the back of my neck. My tongue is relentless on Alex's bundle of nerves... she and I both know I can tease in more ways than one. Up and down, side to side, swirling, circling, figure eights... I do them all. But it isn't until I suck on her clit and curl my fingers forward repeatedly that Alex's orgasm takes hold. Her core clenches around my fingers, desperately trying to draw them further inside and her hands clasp the back of my head as her body shudders with pleasure. My fingers have stilled but I continue oh so gently suck her clitoris to extend her pleasure for as long as possible as Alex does her best to stay quiet. The lazy tug of my hair lets me know to stop before it starts to get too uncomfortable for her.

After making sure Alex is sturdy on her own once she's carefully moved her leg back down off my shoulder, I extract my fingers and tenderly cup my fiancée protectively then slowly get to my feet. I press my clothed body against her naked one and whisper words of love as Alex recovers her strength. I'm sure she would have collapsed in a heap on the floor if she hadn't been leaning against the wall. It doesn't take too long before a lecherous grin appears on Alex's features and she wraps her arms around me. She claims my mouth, her tongue exploring fervently before she ends the kiss all too soon for my liking. I watch as Alex lick her lips, tasting a lot more of herself this time.

"I think we should celebrate our engagement more often," Alex hands slip under my cross over blouse. She drags her blunt nails down my back causing me to inhale sharply through my teeth.

"I agree. I think we should."

"Are you ready for round two?"

"I can't wait!"


	4. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in posting. I was on my annual holiday/vacation with my dearest friend to attend my godson's baptism. However, I hope the final chapter makes up for the wait ;-) As promised, this is Alex's POV containing M rated lady loving. I do have more stories planned for this Cabenoah universe but no more chapters planned for this particular story, so I'll apologise in advance to anyone that asks me to do so. I only ever planned 4 chapters for this particular story and that's all will be written ;-)
> 
> I hope readers enjoy the final chapter and please take the time to let me know what you think :-)

I struggle not to respond to Olivia's comment, but I can't help it. The corners of my mouth turn upwards as I creep my hands up my fiancée's back once again. My fingertips meet the clasp of her bra in the middle of her back... but instead of undoing the little hooks and eyes, I run my nails down her back once more, eliciting a soft hiss.

Olivia groans, "You're going to make me wait, aren't you?"

"Maybe just a little bit!" I tease playfully, the pads of my fingers drumming against the small of her back.

"Is there  _anything_  I can do to try and convince you to move things along, sweetheart?"

My eyes glance over at the video baby monitor beside the bed to see that Noah is sound asleep as I pretend to take a moment to consider Olivia's request. Looking back at the almost pleading brown eyes in front of me, I respond, "Probably not."

Olivia's shoulders slump slightly and she sighs in frustration which makes me begin to laugh silently. I bite the inside of my cheek so as not to make a sound, but my upper body shakes from the amusement I'm experiencing. I don't know what Liv expected me to say seeing we tease each other to keep things in the bedroom interesting. I guess you could say it's a form of foreplay for us. We see and deal with so much depravity and moral corruption with our jobs, we keep things lighthearted and playful. However to be honest, I believe we'd be just as playful even if we weren't attached to the Special Vicitims Unit. Contrary to popular assumptions by some, Olivia isn't a bitch and I'm not an Ice Queen. Yes, we  _can_  be bitchy and cold at work... when necessary, of course... but not at home, and n _ever_  in the bedroom.

Olivia's attention is drawn to my breasts, rising and falling from my muted laughter. All of a sudden, her head dips down and I feel her tongue beginning to drag over the upper curve of my left breast.

"Nuh-uh!" I tut, my hand swiftly smacking Olivia's ass in chastisement. " _My_  turn!"

"Just wanted to see if you were paying attention," Olivia replies with a wink.

"By paying my breasts some attention?"

Nodding, Liv gives me a loving look, "Seemed logical to me."

"Seems like you just want me to move things along," I correct.

"That too."

"Alright then. Take off your blouse," I instruct as I step backwards and out of Olivia's embrace. Folding my arms across my naked torso and breasts, I watch as Olivia quickly grabs the hem of her crossover blouse and begins. Suddenly, I say the one word she doesn't want to hear, " _Slowly_."

Olivia is pouting again, "Slowly?!"

"Just like you did with my dress. In fact..." I move to sit on the end of the bed and cross one leg over the other, "... Strip for me."

"Strip? Now?"

"That's correct. Just take off all of your clothes for me... and make a good show of it," I say.

When Olivia fails to begin removing her clothes, I lean back on my elbows, uncross my legs and spread them open invitingly.

"Do you need some incentive, baby? Or do you need some music?" I practically purr before I start humming the opening bars to ' _The Stripper_ ' by David Rose and his Orchestra.

Olivia stares at me lustfully, obviously remembering what she was doing to me only a few minutes ago. Shifting so that I'm now only leaning on my left elbow, my right hand skates over my thigh and I dip my fingers between my folds. I stop humming, "I can only imagine how wet you are right now after all the teasing I've done this evening."

"Why don't you come here and find out for yourself?" Olivia croaks while trying to discreetly squeeze her legs together, her focus squarely on my hand between my legs.

With an offer like that, how could I refuse? Then again, it still doesn't mean I'll move things along any faster for Olivia.

I remove my hand from between my legs, stand up and close the distance between our bodies. Instead of kissing Olivia, I offer her my freshly coated fingers which she pulls into her mouth with gusto. Her tongue swirls around the digits feverishly, reminding us both yet again of what she had been doing to my clitoris a little earlier. I want to be doing the exact same thing to Olivia but first I want to see her beautiful body. I slowly tug my fingers from between Olivia's lips resulting in a soft pop and a coquettish smile from my lovely fiancée. I slip my hands beneath the hem of her blouse and creep my hands up Olivia' sides. It's a shame she's not ticklish because I'd be making Liv squirm right now. Inch by inch I reveal her tanned abdomen. Even now in her late 40's, Olivia still keeps as fit as she's always been. She might be a little more softer and curvier than when I first met her all those years ago, but I think she's even sexier now than she was ... if that's at all possible.

My hands stop just under the curve of Olivia's breasts and before I can ask, Liv raises her arms above her head. My lips swiftly descend on Olivia's lips, then my tongue invades her mouth and before she can react, I'm gently tugging on her bottom lip with my teeth. Her soft moan fills the air and I know it's a sound I'll never grow tired of. Once I finally let go of her bottom lip, I remove Olivia's blouse and toss it on the floor near my dress. I glance down and see Olivia's dark nipples standing to attention within a sheer lace demi bra in the softest shade of pink champagne.

Very nice.

As much as I want to pull down one of the bra cups for better access to continue my teasing, I'm not going to stretch the bra Olivia purchased very recently. Instead, I bestow the same attention of Olivia's left nipple as I did her bottom lip. My teeth bite down on the lace covered nipple just enough to make Olivia inhale sharply. I feel Olivia's hand threading through my hair, holding me in place, as I tongue the dark bud through the rough yet fine mesh. As I lavish the same attention on the other bud, I move my hands around to unclasp the bra. I tug on Olivia's nipple until it falls through my teeth, then I drag the straps down her arms. Once the bra is removed and I see those luscious breasts combined with the look of desire Olivia is giving me, I realise I don't want to tease much longer. I want Olivia, and I want her now.

My hands grab the sides of Olivia's slacks and I tug down on them. Thank goodness they only have an elastic waist because I'm not sure I would have the patience to undo belts, buttons or zips right now. I don't even bother to let Olivia step out of her slacks before I'm pulling down the matching lace thong that's preserving the last of her modesty. My plan had been to pull down Liv's panties with my teeth, but not to worry, there's always another time for  _that_  glorious torture.

As soon as Olivia has kicked off her slacks and lace thong, our mouths come together once more as my hand fondles and caresses Liv's smooth mound. I begin to suck on the tip of Olivia's tongue, giving her a refresher course of what I'll be doing between her thighs very soon, and I can already feel her arousal slicking and coating my palm.

"Bed... please?" Olivia gasps as I let go of her tongue.

I walk backwards, pulling Olivia with me until I feel the back on my knees hit the bed. Sitting down then scooting back towards the pillows, I indicate for Olivia to join me. The bed dips as Olivia crawls towards me with a seductive smile, but she's not prepared for what I'll ask her to do. Liv settles her naked body on top of mine, her weight and warmth more comforting than I ever thought imaginable. Sometimes Olivia and I are quite content to just lay like this and I have a strong suspicion that we will later on, but not right now.

"Come up here," I say softly, my hands resting where the backs of Olivia's thighs meet the curve of her ass.

My tongue flicks one of Liv's nipples as she raises up off me to crawl higher. With her hands gripping the headboard, Liv looks down her body at me as she settles a thigh either side of my face, but the next look she gives me is the most priceless of all...

"Now turn around," I instruct, my mouth hovering so tantalisingly close to where we both want it to be.

Olivia's eyes widen in surprise, "Around?! You want to..." She trails off in awe.

" _Soixante neuf_...  _Sesenta y nueve_..." I confirm in French and Spanish, then in English. "Sixty-nine."

Exhaling steadily, Liv runs a hand briefly through her hair before giving me the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen. We don't do this position all that often, but tonight is a very special night. While it might not be very graceful, Olivia does her best to carefully turn around and re-position herself over my face. As she begins lowering her head between my legs once again, I lave a broad lick through Olivia's wet folds causing her to buck and moan. I know it's not fair to start before Olivia is settled in place, but I've already had my first orgasm for the evening and she hasn't.

"Your distracting me!" Liv groans after another lick as she attempted to lower her head.

My reply is almost smug, "I know."

"Not-"

"Fair? Baby, just enjoy for now and I promise I'll make it fair."

I'm not sure if Liv was about to protest or agree but whatever she was about to respond with petered out to a gutteral moan as pull her clit into my mouth. I immediately feel Olivia attempting to grind down more but I grip her hips to stop her. Waiting until she is still, I let go of her bundle of nerves and zigzag my tongue to her opening before briefly pressing it inside. The only sound I hear is my name being gasped as I lap at the copious amount of wetness I find. I never imagined I would become addicted to giving oral sex as much as I was to receiving it, but that was before Olivia. As I keep Liv distracted with my tongue, I reach my hand up under the pillow my head is on and remove one of our numerous toys. I know Olivia expected it to be on the middle bed like normal, but I wanted to surprise her tonight. I turn the hot pink vibrator on and run it along the back of Liv's thigh to let her know in advance what to expect next.

"Oh fuck!" Olivia's head falls onto my thigh in response. Nope, she certainly wasn't expecting a toy just yet.

Turning the vibe off, I spread open Olivia's bare lower lips and begin to coat the shaft and slightly curved tip of the toy with the slickness still spilling from her. Moving my mouth back down to Olivia's clitoris, I gently tease the bundle of nerves with the tip my tongue with little flicks to keep her on edge. I'm sure Liv is struggling to stay cognizant right now but we'll both be rewarded soon enough.

"Liv?" I ask, just pressing the toy to her opening once it's sufficiently coated.

"Please... inside... please," she practically begs, trying her utmost not to impale herself on the vibe. She knows if she does, I'll just drag this out even longer because I've done it before.

I slide the vibrator in and out of Olivia's core slow and purposefully, watching her muscles stretch open around the hot pink toy. I eventually begin to pick up the pace when I hear a long, throaty moan I've heard many times before during our love making over the years. I now wish Olivia was flat on her back and I was on my hands and knees doing this so I could see the varying emotions on her face correlating to the sounds she making while I fuck her. Hmm... maybe I will during the next round?

"Al..." is all Olivia can manage to pant after some time but I know what she means.

"Ok baby," I respond, kissing Liv's inner thigh in reassurance.

I finally turn the vibrator back on and seal my lips around Olivia's clit again, and I immediately feel Olivia do the same to mine. This is why I need to use the vibe in this particular position... Olivia's tongue will be relentless and I'd eventually stop fucking her with my fingers because of the wonderful distraction between my own legs. Even now I can only hold the vibe in place and keep pace with the tongue lashing Olivia is giving me. I tilt the vibe so that the curved tip hits Liv's front wall and Olivia slips a single finger inside me. Within moments our orgasms take hold and we come together, Olivia struggling to remain quiet. She is the noisy one in the bedroom, whereas I can come silently without any effort. My orgasm might not have been as intense this time as Olivia just had, but I'm one up on her now. Turning off the vibe, I carefully remove it and proceed to clean the arousal from Olivia's opening with broad gentle licks the length of her slit to extend her pleasure. Her body is limp but her weight isn't crushing me at all. She is sated and so am I... for now.

Olivia eventually rises up, turns around and settles on top of me, face to face. I can see the glinting of arousal on her mouth and lips in the bedroom light and I'm sure I'd have the same on mine. Our mouths come together for a long languid kiss, our arousals combining to make a flavour that is uniquely us. It's a forbidden flavour that Olivia and I will never grow tired of.

As we rest our foreheads together, I murmur, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia reaches over to the bedside, grabs the box of chocolates and places them beside us on the bed. Then she slips on her black framed reading glasses.

Oh fuck!

Mesmerised, I watch as Olivia pretends to read the inside lid of the chocolate box which contains a silhouette diagram and list of the contents... just like I do in my office at One Hogan Place.

Olivia places the lid back down and looks over the top of her glasses at me, "Can I tempt you with a Dark Fudge Truffle, sweetheart?"

"Nothing else to choose from?" I ask with a small giggle.

"Nope."

"Pity," I lament with a mock sigh.

Olivia places her glasses back on the bedside, "We only have six chocolates tonight, not our usual eight."

"Looks like we might have to share  _each_  chocolate instead of having a whole one after equal rounds to keep up our energy if we want to go  _all night long_ ," I reach down to the box, remove a truffle and place half of it between my lips and teeth in temptation.

"I  _love_  your way of thinking," Olivia growls before claiming my mouth and the other half of the dark fudge sphere.

Once we have both finished our half of the first truffle, Olivia moves the box of chocolates back to the bedside. She picks up the vibrator near my hip and trails it down ever so slowly between the valley of my breasts, "Ready for round three,  _fiancée_?"

All I can do is smile in response to my fiancée's question because my mind is now working in overdrive with various teasing ideas to celebrate our formal engagement for rounds four.. six... eight... well, you get the picture.

One chocolate down, another five to go!


End file.
